This disclosure relates to a mobile electronic device and to methods of manufacture thereof.
Mobile electronic devices (or portable electronic devices) are electronic devices that are readily movable from place to place. Considerations of size and weight are important to mobile electronic devices in general, and may be especially important to handheld electronic devices in particular (electronic devices sized to be held or carried in a human hand, and typically used while held or carried). Examples of mobile electronic devices include a smart phone, a tablet computer, a handheld computer, a mobile internet device, a wearable computer, a personal digital assistant, a handheld gaming console, a personal navigation device, a smart watch, a head mounted display, a calculator, a remote control, a portable media player, or the like. Many mobile electronic devices may be capable of communicating wirelessly with other devices or with wireless communication systems.
With the advent of more robust wireless communications systems, compatible handheld communication devices are becoming more prevalent, as well as more advanced. In the past, such handheld communication devices accommodated either voice transmission (cell phones) or text transmission (pagers and PDAs). Today's consumer often demands a combination device capable of performing both types of transmissions, including even sending and receiving e-mail. Furthermore, these higher-performance devices can also be capable of sending and receiving other types of data including that which allows the viewing and use of internet websites.